This Is Just A Date
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL. Sirius dan Remus berkencan di salah satu mall muggle, di dunia muggle pastinya. Mereka bersenangsenang.


**This Is Just A Date**

By : Sirius Lupin & Remus Black

"Sirius, ini dimana?"

"sebentar, Remus—jangan gigit tanganku, oke?—kalo ngintip, bintitan lho!"

"tidak, aku tidak akan mengintip, tapi jangan menekan mataku terlalu kuat .."

"oh, maaf"

"kita dimana sih? Kok bau keringat?"

"itu tanganku..Nah! Sekarang buka matamu, Remmy!"

"whoa, tempat apa ini? Bar waria?"

"BUKAN! Kenapa pikiranmu sampai ke situ sih?—ini mall! Mall muggle!"

"oh .. Wow, lalu, mereka ngapain? Teriak-teriak seperti mandrake? Mereka waria ya?"

"wah, kalau mereka waria atau bukan, aku tidak tahu, Remmy—coba kau tanya sendiri nanti. Ini namanya game center, mereka yang sedang jingkrak-jingkrak itu sedang bermain apa yang namanya Dance Dance Revolution"

"Dance? Wah, aku suka nge-dance, mau dong main yang itu .."

"h-hei, jangan peluk-peluk tanganku—malu dilihat orang! Kalau kau mau, aku beli dulu kartunya, kau tunggu di sini, oke?"

"jangan tinggalin aku dong, aku ikut ya? Nanti kalau aku ditarik waria gimana?"

"gigit saja, kau kan manusia serigala. Ouch! Bercanda, Rem, jangan cubit pipiku! Oke, ayo ke counternya."

"hmm .. Wah, antriannya panjang tuh, aku nggak sabar ingin main .."

"uh..Sebentar lagi..Sabar..Err, sini, kau boleh memain-mainkan rambutku sambil menunggu."

"kamu tau aja kalau aku paling suka memainkan rambutmu, hihii"

"er..Yah..Hehehe.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"nah, itu sudah kosong. Mbak, beli kartunya satu, mbak. Ya, makasih. Nah, ayo, Remmy!"

"ih, aku tidak suka caranya memandangmu ..."

"memang kenapa? Apa aku terlihat seperti Gary Oldman?"

"ah, lupakan! Ayo kita kesana, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin nge-dance!"

"baiklah, tapi kalau kalah, kau jangan nangis ya"

"hei, aku malah heran kalau kau bisa main .."

"heh .."

"hahaa, baiklah .. Musiknya sudah mulai, tuh! Konsentrasi!"

"oh, diamlah .."

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

"hmm, Remmy tampaknya lebih jago .."

"heaah! Heaah! Uaaghh!"

"Siaal! Aku tidak akan kalah! Ugh!"

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

"hahaa ... Hahaa .. Hahaa"

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

"apa yang kau tertawakan, Remmy?"

DUSTAK!

"Siri .. Dari tadi kau salah terus tuh"

DUSTAK!

"apanya?"

DUSTAK!

"itu gambar panah kanan, bukan kiri .."

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

"oh .."

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

"kau 'kan tahu, Remmy .. Aku buta arah .."

DUSTAK!

"terserah kamu deh .."

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

DUSTAK!

"aduh, akhirnya berhenti, capek nih .."

"wah, Siri .. Lihat! Aku dapat 'S'! Yay!"

"huh, jago juga .."

"apa?"

"tidak, tidak. Hei, lihat nilaiku!—'D'—apaan tuh? Dreadful?"

"huahaa! Aku menang, lho!"

"hah?"

"sesuai perjanjian, yang kalah traktir makan siang"

"hah?!"

"habis itu, traktir eskrim"

"hah?!!"

"terus—"

"WOY!"

"oh, mau traktir nonton juga, ya?—"

"..."

"Apa sih?! Tampangmu aneh begitu .."

"Remmy, siapa yang bikin perjanjian seperti itu?!"

"kau, tentu saja"

"kapan?!"

"Tadi pagi saat kau baru bangun tidur .."

"..."

"aku mencoba membangunkanmu karena aku mau membereskan tempat tidur .."

"lalu?"

"aku bilang kalau salah satu dari kita kalah akan sesuatu, dia harus mentraktir makan siang, makan eskrim, makan—"

"hei, dengar, itu tidak berlaku, oke?!"

"yah, Siri .. Kenapa?"

"begini, Remmy—Jangan tarik-tarik bajuku!—kau tahu 'kan, tadi pagi aku belum bangun sepenuhnya! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau isi perjanjiannya sangat menyengsarakan seperti itu .."

"oh, Siri .. Berhentilah memutar bola matamu! Ayo traktir .."

"hey! Jangan peluk—baiklah, baiklah! Kau menang! Kutraktir kau sampai puas!—lepas, Remmy! Malu dilihat orang .."

"mamaa, aku mau dipeluk seperti kakak ituu!"

"hihii, lihat Siri .. Anak perempuan tadi naksir kamu tuh"

"egghh .. Ayo pergi dari sini!—JANGAN BERGELAYUT! AKU TAK BISA JALAN!"

"kok kamu galak banget sih .."

"maaf deh .. Sini .."

"JANGAN PEGANG TENGKUK! GELI!"

xxx

"aku mau makan coklat"

"katanya mau makan siang .."

"maksudku, coklat sebagai appetizernya .."

"buset .."

"apa?"

"tidak, tidak .. Baiklah, mau makan dimana?"

"aku mau seloyang Triple Chocolate-nya The Harvest"

"jenggot Dumbledore! Topi kerucut McGonagall! Perut buncit Slughorn! Brewok Hagrid!"

"ya ampun, Siri .. Masih untung aku tidak minta seloyang Chocolate Devil .."

"masih untung aku tidak memekik 'nanah busuk Sprout'... Tapi ya sudah, kalau kau memang mau..."

"yay!"

xxx

"ayo pesan gordon blue .."

"okeh. Mas, mas, pesan gordon blue-nya dua ya!"

"satu saja, Siri .."

"euh..Kau yakin akan kenyang makan satu berdua—lagipula, pundakku pegal nih kalau kau menyenderkan kepalamu begitu—err—leherku geli.."

"mas, jadi pesen gak nih?"

"jadi! nah, Siri .. Satu saja ya?"

"erm..Oke. Satu saja gordon blue-nya, mas"

"cari tempat duduk yuk, aku mau yang dekat jendela dong"

"apapun keinginanmu, Rem."

"..."

"..."

"kok lama ya?"

"iyaya..Apa kompornya meledak ya. Tapi kalau kau bosan, aku tahu bagaimana cara membuat waktu yang lama menjadi sangat singkat."

"oh ya? Apa itu?—jangan bilang main jari—huh, Siri .. Kau aneh sekali, sih .."

"bukan, bukan.. Yang kumaksud adalah ini—mm—"

"Siri—mm—kau menyenggol botol kecap tuh .."

"tidak—mmh—peduli."

"Siri, hentikan—mm—malu dilihat orang .."

"mm—biar saja mereka—mhm—lihat. Ah—rambutmu halus—mm—sekali, Remm—mm—y."

"ehm .."

"mm"

"ehm!"

"mm?!"

"mas, mas .."

"mm?"

"makanannya mau diletakkan dimana?"

"mm-mengganggu saja. Letakkan saja di situ."

"di situ di mana mas?"

"di—mmh!—situ! Letakkan saja kenapa sih?! Aww, Remmy, kenapa berhenti?"

"cukup, Siri, perutku sudah lapar.. Kau bisa dengar suara perutku kan?"

"oh, kupikir suara itu minta cium—ternyata minta makan.."

"SIRIUS!"

"oke, oke, sekarang kita makan."

"suapi aku dong .."

"boleh saja, tapi lewat mulut ya .."

"heh, yang tadi sudah cukup .."

"kurang taukk .."

"ehm—mas, mas .."

"ada apa lagi?!"

"Sirius, jangan patahkan garpu plastiknya!—Ada apa ya, mas pelayan?"

"anda—mungkin butuh ruang khusus? Untuk—"

"tidak! Yang kami perlukan sekarang adalah biarkan kami makan dengan tenang!"

"Sirius! Jangan kasar begitu .. Mas, bisa minta garpu lagi?"

"buat apa, Remmy?"

"garpumu patah tau .."

"kan mau dari mulut ke mulut.."

"hrah! Jangan banyak omong! Mas, garpunya satu!"

"yakin, mas, gak mau ruangan khusus?"

"enggaaak!"

CTAK!

"mas, minta garpu sama pisau .."

xxx

"Remmy .."

"Hmm?"

"kau sudah makan dua loyang cake, satu porsi besar Gordon Blue .."

"terus?"

"ya.. Terus kau masih mau makan es krim lagi?!"

"oh, ayolah, Siri! Aku lapar!"

"yang lapar itu dompetku, tahu! aku baru tahu, pacaran dengan manusia serigala membutuhkan dana besar seperti ini.."

"Apa?"

"Tidak.."

"jadi?"

"oke lah, kita ke Baskin Robins."

"yay! Oh, aku makin mencintaimu, Siri!"

"ya.. ya.. Kau tahu aku lemah jika kau mengucapkan itu.."

xxx

"hiks .. Aku menyesal mengajaknya ke Baskin Robins"

"apa kaubilang, Sirius?"

"euh..Tidak.."

"mau minta eskrim, ya?"

"oh, ya.. Boleh.."

"siapa bilang 'boleh'? Yee .."

"sial.. Kalau begitu aku minta kamu saja.."

"aku 'kan sudah menjadi milikmu, Siri .."

"oh, benar juga.. Sebagai hadiahnya—"

"kita nonton yuk .."

"uh.. Padahal aku baru saja mau memberimu hadiah yang—lain.."

"apa itu?"

"sudahlah, ayo jadi nonton nggak?"

"kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"sudahlah! Ayo, mau nonton apa?"

"coklat stroberi .."

"mau makan atau mau nonton sih?!"

"itu judul film tauk!"

"oh .."

"payah kamu .."

"sudah pernah nonton film-nya?"

"tentu saja belum! Buat apa aku ajak nonton kalau begitu?!"

"terus kenapa kamu pilih film itu?"

"karena judulnya coklat stroberi, sepertinya enak .."

"asal jangan layarnya saja yang dimakan .."

"apa?"

"tidak—nah! Loketnya kosong tuh! Ayo .."

"..."

"kenapa tatapanmu aneh begitu?"

"aku mau popcorn dong .."

"..."

"kenapa tatapanmu aneh begitu?"

xxx

"----"

"----"

"----"

"----"

"Siri .."

"ada apa, Remmy?"

"sepertinya gadis-gadis dibelakang dari tadi membicarakan kita .."

"huh, itulah salah satu kerugian kencan di hari Senin .. Banyak anak sekolah datang kesini untuk nonton dengan harga murah"

"benar juga, sih .."

"aku tidak tahan mendengar kikikkan mereka!"

"abaikan saja .."

"..."

"Sirius .."

"hm?"

"kau sadar nggak sih kalau semua orang melihat kita?"

"kenapa mereka melihat kita?"

"karena .. Barusan kau mencium pipiku .."

"..."

"Sirius, jangan menghalangi pandanganku .."

"kau tahu? Tampaknya mereka butuh lebih dari sekedar film .."

"maksud—"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sirius—mm—kurasa suaramu—mm—terlalu keras"

"memangnya—mm—ada yang—mm—melihat kita?"

"Mas, mas, tolong jangan berisik dong, filmnya lagi klimaks nih .."

"Hey, jangan ganggu mereka!"

"Yeah, biarkan mereka! Lagipula melihat mereka lebih seru daripada nonton filmnya, tauk!"

"Yee, saya beli tiket bukan untuk nonton homo!"

"Yeeeeee, ntu pelemnya juga homo tauukk!"

"Ohhiyahyaakk"

"Udah deh, mas yang dari tadi ngoceh, diem aja!"

"Sirius—mm—tampaknya dari tadi mereka membicarakan kita"

"mm—Remus—mm—sudahlah—mm—dari tadi kau—mm—memikirkan orang lain terus .."

"..."

"..."

"uh—mm—siapa sih yang dari tadi—mm—bersuit-suit—mm—mengganggu sekali"

"sudahlah—mm—Remus, jangan—mm—pedulikan—mmmereka"

"hei—Sirius!"

"Auh! Kenapa kau mendorongku? Sadarkah kau kalau dahimu menubruk daguku?"

"Maaf, Siri—tapi, filmnya .."

"kenapa?"

"ceritanya tentang—gay"

"..."

"Siri, kenapa dari tadi kau menciumku terus, sih?"

"habisnya, kamu lucu sih .."

"..."

"wah, lihat! Mereka melakukannya lagi!"

"Sshh!! Diam dan lihatlah!"

xxx

"Wah, saatnya kita pulang kerumah!"

"hmm, nampaknya waktu cepat berlalu, ya?"

"ya. Kapan-kapan kencan lagi, ya?"

"—dan menghabiskan banyak uang lagi .."

"kaubilang apa, Sirius?"

"aku bilang kalau sekarang giliranmu menyetir, Remmy—aku capek menemanimu jalan seharian"

"terserahlah .. ayo!"

"ih, aku benci suara kunci otomatis mobil ini"

"memang kenapa? Gantilah, kalau begitu"

"tidak mungkin—maksudku, mana mungkin mereka punya suara lolongan serigala sebagai pengganti 'bip-bip', hahaa"

"hahaaa"

"jangan sok-sok tertawa sambil menggaruki telapak tanganmu, Remmy, bilang saja kalau tidak lucu"

"tidak lucu! Ayo naik"

"jangan menyuruhku naik seperti anjing .."

"jangan cubit pipiku, kalau begitu!"

"baiklah—AUW!"

"Sirius, ada apa?"

"tanganku terjepit—"

"..."

"kenapa kau bersikap tidak peduli seperti itu dan tetap memasukkan gigi satu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?!"

"jangan manja begitu, Sirius .."

"Baiklah .."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Remmy .."

"ya?"

"jangan diam saja, dong .."

"lalu kau mau aku ngapain? Aku sedang menyetir nih!"

"ajak aku ngobrol dong"

"huh, tadi katanya capek .. sudahlah, kau tidur saja"

"aku bosan—"

"selalu .."

"Remmy .. aku benar-benar bosan, nih!"

"aku juga sudah bosan mendengarmu bilang bosan!"

"Remmyyyy .."

"lebih baik kau menyetir saja, deh, biar tak bosan!"

"ya sudah, deh .. aku diam nih .."

"bagus .."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"huh, jalanan macet, nih"

"..."

"wah, tidak bergerak sama sekali"

"..."

"pasti ada kecelakaan .."

"..."

"Sirius?"

"..."

"Sirius, kau kenapa sih? Tumben kau diam saja"

"kan tadi aku bilang mau diam saja"

"hah?"

"..."

"justru disaat seperti inilah kau harus—"

"HA! Jadi kau bosan, yaaa?"

"—iyaaaaaaaaa, baiklah!! Aku bosan! Sekarang hibur aku!"

"yeeyy, Remmy bosan—Remmy bosan—"

"DIAMLAH!!"

"hiiy, galak sekali sih kamu .."

"katakan, Sirius, hal apa yang biasanya membuatmu keluar dari kebosanan?"

"membaca buku .."

"..."

"jangan menatapku seperti itu!—buku cerita bergambar, maksudku"

"..."

"tapi aku punya alternatif lain, kok"

"apa itu? AW!"

"..."

"Sirius, kalau kau tidak memakai sabuk pengaman, kau bakal didenda!"

"kau juga tidak, tuh"

"tadinya ya sampai kau melepasnya dan duduk diatasku sekarang!"

"Remmy .."

"Siriuuusss! Berat, tahu!"

".. tutup matamu .."

"baiklah, tapi ada apa?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"kenapa kau mencium mataku?"

"makanya kusuruh tutup"

"jangan menggelitiki leherku, Sirius! Geli, tahu! Hahahaaa!"

"..."

"Sirius .."

"Remmy .."

"ngapain kau membuka-buka kancing bajuku?"

"tidak boleh, ya?"

"tentu saja boleh, Siri .. aku bercanda, kok—"

"Remus .."

"ada apa, Sirius?"

"bibirmu merah sekali .."

"punyamu juga, indah sekali"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sirius—mm—sepertinya aku—mm—mendengar suara .."

"mm?"

"mm—OH!"

"AUW! Kepalaku kena langit-langit mobil, nih! kau kenapa sih?!"

"Lalu lintasnya sudah lancar, tuh!"

"huh!"

"ada apa, Sirius?"

"kenapa selalu ada interupsi disaat kita _bersenang-senang_?"

"..."

"kenapa kau tersenyum aneh begitu?"

"kita bisa melanjutkannya dirumah, kalau kau mau .."

"..."

"jangan nyengir!"

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Dibuat saat kami—Remus Black dan Sirius Lupin—jalan-jalan ke salah satu mall muggle dibilangan Jakarta. Kami pun mendapat ide untuk membuat fanfic dialog seperti ini. Rada konyol juga sih, saling oper-oper dialog sambil menjelajahi mall. Tapi tak apalah, sudah lama kami ingin membuat fanfiction tentang Sirius dan Remus yang sedang berkencan. Hidup SiriusRemus!


End file.
